familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
1590
: Anne of Denmark.]] Year 1590 was a common year starting on Monday (link will display the full calendar) of the Gregorian calendar (or a common year starting on Thursday of the 10-day slower Julian calendar). Events of 1590 January - June * January 11 - The Cortes of Castile approve a new subsidy, the "millones". * March - Maurice of Nassau, takes Breda by concealing 68 of his best men in a peat-boat to get through the impregnable defences. * March 4 - Lancelot Andrewes, a chaplain of Queen Elizabeth I of England, preaches an outspoken sermon in her presence. * March 14 - Battle of Ivry: Henry IV of France again defeats the forces of the Catholic League under the Duc de Mayenne. * May - August - Unsuccessful siege of Paris by Henry IV of France. Henry is forced to raise the siege when the Duke of Parma comes to its rescue with a Spanish army. * May 17 - Anne of Denmark is crowned queen of Scotland. July - December * August 18 - John White, the governor of the Colony of Roanoke, returns from a supply-trip to England and finds his settlement deserted. .]] * September 15 - Pope Urban VII succeeds Sixtus V as the 228th pope; he dies of malaria twelve days later. * December 5 - Pope Gregory XIV succeeds Urban VII as the 229th pope. * December 7 - Agnes Sampson is questioned by King James VI of Scotland and confesses to practising witchcraft. Undated * Orthodox Patriarch of Alexandria Meletius I succeeds Silvester. * Japan is united by Toyotomi Hideyoshi. * The Spanish are pushed out of southern Gelderland by the Dutch forces. Births * January 9 - Simon Vouet, French painter (died 1649) * January 30 - Lady Anne Clifford, English noblewoman (died 1676) * March 18 - Manuel de Faria e Sousa, Spanish and Portuguese historian and poet (died 1649) * April 18 - Ahmed I, Ottoman Emperor (died 1617) * May - William Cecil (died 1618) * May 5 - Jakub Sobieski, Polish noble (died 1646) * May 12 - Cosimo II de' Medici (died 1621) * July 13 - Pope Clement X (died 1676) * July 26 - Johannes Crellius, Polish–German theologian (died 1633) * August 19 - Henry Rich, English soldier (d. 1649) *''date unknown'' **William Bradford, English leader of Plymouth Colony (died 1657) **Francis Burgersdyk, Dutch logician (died 1629) **Isaac de Caus, French landscaper (died 1648) **Theophilus Eaton, merchant (died 1658) **Isaac Manasses de Pas, French soldier (died 1640) **Roger Ludlow, one of the founders of the colony (later the state) of Connecticut (died 1664) **Boris Morozov, Russian statesman and boyar (died 1661) **Yamada Nagamasa, Japanese adventurer (died 1630) *''probable'' **William Browne, English poet (died 1645) **Mícheál Ó Cléirigh, Irish chronicler (died 1643) **Henry Somerset (died 1646) : See also 1590 births. Deaths * February 1 **Lawrence Humphrey, president of Magdalen College, Oxford (born 1527) **Catherine of Ricci, Catholic prioress and saint (born 1522) * February 4 - Gioseffo Zarlino, Italian music theorist and composer (born 1517) * February 12 - François Hotman, French Protestant lawyer and writer (born 1524) * February 18 - Asahi no kata, Japanese lady, Toyotomi Hideyoshi's sister (born 1543) * April 6 - Francis Walsingham, English spymaster (born 1530) * May 9 - Charles French church leader and pretender to the throne (born 1523) * June 19 - Mogami Yoshimori, Japanese warlord(born 1521) * June 28 - Hori Hidemasa, Japanese warlord(born 1553) * July 10 - Archduke Charles II of Austria, regent of Inner Austria (born 1540) * August 10 **Hōjō Ujimasa, Japanese warlord (born 1538) **Hōjō Ujiteru, Japanese warlord (born 1540？) * August 27 - Pope Sixtus V (born 1521) * September 20 - Lodovico Agostini, Italian composer (born 1534) * September 27 - Pope Urban VII (born 1521) * September 29 - Dirck Volckertszoon Coornhert, Dutch politician and theologian (b. 1522) * October 4 - Jacques Cujas, French legal expert (born 1520) * October 12 - Kano Eitoku, Japanese painter (born 1543) * October 23 - Bernardino de Sahagún, Franciscan missionary (born 1499) * November 18 - George Talbot, English statesman (born 1528) * November 29 - Philipp Nikodemus Frischlin, German philologist and poet (born 1547) * December 20 - Ambroise Paré, French surgeon (born 1510) *''date unknown'' **Nicholas Bobadilla, one of the first Jesuits (born 1511) **José Luis Carvajal y de la Cueva, Portuguese explorer (born 1539) **Roger Dudley, British soldier (born 1535) **Sorley Boy MacDonnell, Irish chieftain (born 1505) **Juan Bautista de Pomar, Spanish colonial historian and writer *''probable'' **Bernard Palissy, French potter (born 1510) : See also 1590 deaths. Fictional 1590 * Mark Twain's book The Mysterious Stranger takes place in Austria in 1590.